The present invention relates to a device for the aspiration of an air pocket surrounding a collapsed lung.
A device according to the present invention includes a suction pump which sucks into a hose extended with a hollow needle and a variable vent and a float equipped flow meter which controls the flow through the suction pump and the hose. The flow meter float is connected to a magnetic core, and the core moves with the float inside a fixed induction coil. The signals sensed by the coil are processed by an electronic counter that displays the total volume of air withdrawn from the pneumothorax.